Ya, I Went There
by NightenGale10
Summary: The Justice League plays truth or dare. Chaos ensues...
1. Prologue

"Yo, Bats,"

Batman cringed at the all-to-familiar voice that was speeding towards him. He was in the middle of making a couple updates to the Watchtower motion sensors so it would detect non-justice leaguer's power sources. But because of the illiterate barbarian that he had to call his fighting crime "partner" his hand slipped and he would have to start all over again.

"You imbecile" Batman lunged towards Flash's figure but because of the red streak's speed he missed and landed on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that Bats" The speedster glanced over Batman's work table. "Were you making a spaghetti grenade launcher by any chance?''

Batman looked up at flash with disgust "why would I, of all people want to waste my time making Spaghetti grenade launcher? Huh?" Batman was standing up now and walking back to his desk to restart his work.

"What was your point in disrupting me?"

"I just explained Hawkgirl and J'onn what truth or dare was and after doing some convincing they want to play. How about it bats? Will ya join?"

"I busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"Pleeeaaassse" Flash Whined.

"No"

"Pretty please with a very pretty Amazon on top?"

"On top of what?"

"Oreos"

"With"

"Chocolate fillings"

"How many?''

"As many as your brooding heart desires"

"Deal"


	2. Aquaman is a Punching Bag

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League Franchise**

"Truth or Dare"

"How the hell did I get into this?" A questioning Batman asked

"Oh C'mon, Bats. It'll be fun. Just answer the question Flash asked!" Superman said while patting Batman on the back.

"Get your hand off my bat cape; you're getting non-bat hair grease all over it."

"Truth or Dare, Batsy" Flash asked again leaning closer to the not-so-happy billionaire.

Batman looked over to John, Hawkgirl, and J'onn "Were you guys bribed too?''

"He threatened to take away my Oreos" A whining Martian replied.

"That's in humane, Flash" Superman said shaking his head in disgust. Flash rolled his eyes then turned back to Batman.

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Ok, fine, Dare" the caped crusader answered.

The Flash smirked and said "I dare you to prank call Dick."

"Ohhhhhh" Aquaman yelled before being punched.

"No way, he's Nightwing now… if I were to call him it would disrupt his-"Bruce was cut off all the sudden by Diana.

"How typical of a man, to not except a challenge and cower." She stuck her nose up like the proper 'Princess of Themyscira' that she was.

Batman blushed under his cowl and shook his head rapidly from side to side. "NO! I'm not like all the others!" He whined like a child pleading to Wonder Women who was scowling at him pitifully.

"You'll see. You'll all see." He walked over and picked up his Bat-phone before dialing Robi- no _Nightwing's _number.

It rang a few times on Bat-speaker phone before the familiar voice of Dick Grayson filled the room. Aquaman stifled a laugh before being punched.

"Hello?'' The former Boy Wonder asked innocently."

Bruce calmed himself and replied in an eye- wideningly accurate rendition of Barbra Gordon's voice, "Hey Dick, I need to talk to you about a, ahh, kind of important matter."

"Oh sure thing Babs, whatever ya need" Came the cool tone that was about to get a lot less cool.

"I'm pregnant"

This time all the Justice leaguers (except for Diana who was to proper to partake in such a disgraceful activity) stifled their laughs. Aquaman got punched. On the other line Dick was silent. For a really long time all they heard were the alarms that signaled that a nuclear explosion was going on.( But they never listened to those anyways.) Finally they heard Nightwing's voice on the bat-phone.

"Bruce, you do know I have caller ID. I got it installed after _the incident_…"

"I'm Batman" And with that revolutionary thought, Batman hung up.

"What was the incident?'' GL asked

"Not, the incident. _The incident." _Bruce glared.

John tried again. "**The incident?**"

"_The incident_"

"The incident?"

"_The incident" _

Aquaman was the next to try, "_The Incident?''_

Batman rolled his bat-eyes, "No, lower case _i, _you flubberstick." Then Aquaman got punched.

"I am batman, and I shalt go next" Batman yelled in triumph, holding a bat-sword that appeared out of nowhere into the air.

"NO!" Diana shouted "I am a princess, I shalt go next!"

"That's not how the game works!" Wally shouted back at her. She stuck her face into his face and questioned him saying, "If I do not get my way your lower intestine will not work!"

"It's okay" Batman answered dreamily while looking up at Diana. "She can go."

The princess as she got back in her seat and prepared to ask the world's most important question. Bruce smiled warmly at her, Diana slapped him, and then punched Aquaman.

Settling in her seat, she straightened her bracelets; reapplied lipstick, flat ironed her hair, ate dinner, and then asked,

"J'onn, truth or dare."

**Thank you to everybody who commented or followed this story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you liked it. I am open to constructed criticism and suggestions for truths and dares.**


	3. The Fall of the Martian

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League Franchise**

"I do not understand the concept of this game." A very confused Martian asked. He had just been asked by Diana truth or dare.

"Why do I have to pick either?"

"Because, I have commanded you!" The amazon yelled "And I am a princess! So, I ask again peasant, be it Candor or Dauntless?"

"If it is required of me, truth."

"Foolish man, you will suffer the consequences for not picking dare like I wanted you to!" Diana yelled aggressively hovering over J'onn.

"Describe in full detail, the perils of your green childhood."

The Martian looked into space for a moment before a single tear slipped down his face and perfect cheekbones.

"There were no Oreos on Mars. Life was so colorless. I would spend day after day lying in the red dirt, surrounded by bus called Gurfs that resemble the earth creature, centipede. They would hop on me and run across my skin. The Gurfs were my only friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is, life on mars wasn't very much different from life here, Except the Gurfs have been replaced by Oreos."

Everyone was silent as J'onn sobbed and fell onto the floor screaming. "THE BANANAS ARE ATTACKING! GURFS ARE ALLEGIC TO THEM!" He finally passed out and everyone decided to continue on with the game. They took a vote and Hawkgirl was designated to go next.

_okkie dokie, let's see here. _Shayera thought, _who could I easily make cry?_

"Superman, truth or dare?'' the man of steel looked around anxiously, like an abandoned puppy.

"Dare" His wide eyes pleaded to the fiery redhead to have mercy on him.

"Stick your hand in the toilet."

Many leaguers scrunched their noses up in disgust. Wally smirked. Aquaman thought to himself, _Man, I wish I had gotten that one, I'm really dehydrated. _

Clark walked over to the bathroom, slouched over the bowl, and stuck his hand straight into the sewer water.

"I have disgraced my parents, my planet, and Kara." He said declaredly, as he walked back to his seat and sat down like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll go next…" John sighed, he too had been bribed into playing this stupid game. Wally had held his ring under a tub of mustard.

"Aquaman, truth or dare?"

"Oh, most defiantly truth"

"You men are all such hufflepuffs?" Diana puffed out her chest to show dominance.

"When did you get into harry potter?" Shayera asked the amazon.

"After I saw the nose less freak who reminded me of Lex Luther."

"Moving on from that disturbing thought… I change mine to dare." Aquaman stated with false confidence.

Now, John Stewart was never one to play cruel tricks on the needy (Aquaman). But this was a once in a lifetime experience that if he passed up would haunt him like the image of mustard on his ring. So he decided to play the game unlike the other expected him to, dirty, or fishy perhaps.

"I dare you… (pause for dramatic effect)… to take the frozen fish sticks out of the freezer, and eat them one by one." After stating the in humane dare to his fellow superhero he instantly regretted it after seeing the look of disapproval on Hawkgirl's face.

"B- B- Bu- But, there m- my *sobbing* family!" Aqua man said between sobs as he trembled at his seat. The King of the Seven seas then limped over to the Watchtower Fridge. He took out a fish stick and held it up to the light with sorrow.

"Her name was Cora Codfish… she was the first female judge of Codston… She had a lovely husband, Cody Codfish, who would give her coral roses every day after she got home from work. She had a troubled daughter though; Cory Codfish grew up to be a model for playfish magazine. Cory was a disgrace to the town of Codston." The King's eyes welled up with tears as he continued to look at the fish stick.

Batman, however, rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Maybe instead of truth or dare we should play a nice long game of SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Aquaman looked to Bruce with admiration, "yes! I would much rather play that!"

Diana had other plans, "NO! We shall continue to play this game in the name of Hera! I want to see fish boy wet his tights- oh… wait….to late…"

"It is settled than" Batman said "Diana's vote counts as ten; we shall continue playing the game that was sent from the Devil!"

**I hope everyone liked it! Sorry most of my chapters are short I will try to make them longer. In your comments give me truth or dare suggestions! Review, Rate, and Subscribe!**


	4. Lonely Henry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League Franchise…**

After Batman went up to Aquaman and stuffed Cora Codfish down his throat, Aquaman planned sweet, sweet vengeance on Green Lantern.

"Dare," John answered Aquaman and the king smiled slyly. He would think of a dare so horrid that even Batman would cringe at the thought of it.

"You shall speak in the third person and only regard your stupid self as Donald Duck"

"Donald Duck thinks you have lost it."

"That's opinion, not fact. I should know. I went through 2nd Grade twice…" Aquaman crossed his arms over his chest in victory.

"That's a scary thought…" The redheaded speedster said "Did you even have friends in school, ya know, other than the sea enemies?"

Aquaman turned red with rage "They're called sea anemone, you earth scoundrel! You can make me eat my subjects but you will not mispronounce sea anemone!"

"Moving on from whatever _that_ is" Shayera motioned toward a screaming Aquaman, "I think Supe-"

She was cut, "THIS IS TOURMENT AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT. CORA LIVES AND REINGS AND IS SANCTIFIED IN FISH HEAVEN WHILE THE REST OF YOU WILL DIE AN UNHOLY DEATH! YOU HEAR! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SCOUNDRELS? LONLEY HENRY LOVES A GOOD JOKE BUT YOU SCOUNDRELS HAVE GONE TOO FAR! CHAIR ELEVEN VISITS JAPEN IN THE WINTER, YOU SLOBS! GASOLINE SHAKES BELEIFS WIDLY HELD WHILE YOU STOMP ON IT!" Aquaman then passed out on the floor next to J'onn.

"I'll go next!" said a happy Kryptonian who had just returned from picking daisies while watching the sunset with princess Celestia.

"Wally, truth or dare?"

"Dare" The Flash answered, attempting to wink at Hawkgirl before getting dirt in his eye.

"I dare you to go to Earth, downtown Central City, And run in circles screaming 'I lost my voice, will you help me find it!' To anyone who passes you."

**I'm so sorry it was really short but I will make it up to you by a long one very soon!**

**Please comment your truth or dares! And thank you to anyone who has bared with me!**


End file.
